


Den-O: Nobody Noticed

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody notices the small but significant changes that occur in Ryuta's and Kintaros's relationship.</p><p>Written: Nov. 18, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den-O: Nobody Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> AN: Somehow, Kintaros is ridiculously difficult to write, but Ryuta was begging me to write this (literally, my muse made him give me puppy-dog eyes). Hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings: Shonen-ai between Kintaros and Ryutaros with a kiss at the end.

Ryutaros remembered what it had felt like when Kintaros had held him, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had felt warm and safe, despite the fact that they were surrounded by several ghosts-turned-corporeal who were all out to kill them and all the villagers they were protecting. Ryuta had not been happy about how short of a time he’d been held, as was made obvious by his reaction to being dropped, and the purple-eyed imagin in human form was determined to try again, to get that feeling again and for longer.

His task was made easier by his own personality. The dragon imagin was a naturally playful and touchy-feely person, so nobody would really notice the difference. Nobody noticed that, when he aggravated or teased Momotaros, he always made sure to place himself in front of the bench where Kintaros was, more often than not, sleeping so that when Momotaros bumped or shoved him, as he inevitably did, Ryuta would fall back onto the yellow imagin. Nobody noticed when any touches lasted a bit longer than necessary, when it took him a bit longer than usual to get up again after falling against Kintaros. Nobody really noticed that, when he was showing off his drawing, he spent longer with the bear imagin than anyone else, simply chalking it up to the time it could take to actually wake the narcoleptic male up. Nobody thought oddly about the fact that, whenever he felt like playing, he _always_ dragged the yellow-eyed male into it, assuming it was because Kintaros was the most likely to actually willingly play with him. Nobody noticed how Ryuta would wait until everybody was asleep before casually rolling over and cuddling next to Kintaros, despite the thunderous snores he would occasionally emit. Nobody noticed.

That is, nobody except Kintaros noticed. Kintaros noticed the purple imagin’s eyes following him. He noticed the way Ryutaros always managed to fall on him and always stayed there a half-second longer than necessary, thinking the yellow-eyed male was still unconscious. He noticed the extra attention Ryuta had paid to him ever since the incident with Shiro, and he wasn’t always asleep when the dragon imagin rolled up next to him. Kintaros noticed, and he thought. He considered the amethyst-eyed male’s actions and his own reactions, and he decided he enjoyed it. He liked the extra attention Ryuta paid to him alone almost as much as he’d come to realize he loved the purple imagin himself, but he wouldn’t do anything just yet. Kintaros would continue to let Ryutaros make the first moves for a while, moving at a pace the more childish imagin was comfortable with. He would continue to wait and watch the signs Ryuta showed.

That’s why when, on one rare quiet afternoon during which the two were alone, Kintaros wasn’t surprised when Ryuta leaned across the table he was drawing at to place a quick, chaste kiss on Kintaros’s lips. Instead the yellow-eyed male just smiled and watched as Ryuta grinned back at him before going back to his drawing, grin never fading and eyes peeking up at the other imagin through his bangs.

Nobody noticed yet, and that was fine because they were happy with their, as of yet, unspoken but no less real relationship.


End file.
